Untouchable
by ericaj318
Summary: Forty-three women gave birth on that day in October but one never did. She's been married to Reginald Hargreeves for twenty-nine years and nine months pregnant for the same amount of time. Now, it's time for the family to get back together.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Addilyn and I have been the same age and nine months pregnant for twenty-nine years. The pregnancy appeared on the same day as the other forty-three but I have never given birth. Instead, the (somehow completely healthy) child within me has given me immunity to anyone's powers along with bullets. I'm untouchable. I was once Reginald's lover, he may be this child's father, but once he learned what I was capable of, I became more of an integral part of training the children than anything else. My story begins when all of my children if I can even call them that, all came home under the guise I was finally going to give birth. That was a better way than allowing Reginald to die.

* * *

29 years ago…

_Addilyn woke next to Reginald after their first night together as husband and wife. She didn't know him very well but he said he needed a wife to care for his many children. When she moved in, he didn't have any but she shrugged it off though she'd later realize he seemed to always know about things before they happened. _

_She moved to get out of the bed and noticed she'd suddenly grown a very large, what she could only assume was baby bump. She tapped Reginald, "Reginald, something strange is going on," her voice was shaking._

_Reginald opened his eyes and glanced at her, seeing immediately what she was referring to, "I didn't know you would be one of the women affected."_

"_One of the women?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"_

"_You will see, my dear, you will see," he replied nonchalantly, "Don't worry, you won't be in that precarious situation for very long. Excuse me, I have some things to attend to," he leaned toward her and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "Last night was lovely."_

* * *

22 years ago…

"_Reginald, I don't think you need to subject Vanya to this," she spoke once he showed her the chamber he'd created to put Vanya into. _

_He shook his head, "She can not control her powers. What she's capable of could end the world as we know it. I just want to keep you and the others safe," he admitted. He only showed his tender side with Addilyn. _

"_She can't hurt me," Addilyn continued her protest, "Let me work with her. Suppressing this will only cause it to erupt later on. She may not be able to be stopped."_

_Reginald wasn't sure about what she was saying, "What if you deliver? You'll be vulnerable to her attacks."_

"_We don't know that yet," she replied, "Please, just let me try. Vanya deserves to be trained just like the others." Addilyn couldn't stand the thought of Vanya locked in this chamber, all alone. She knew in her heart it would break the young girl._

"_Only for you, my dear," he finally replied, "But if things don't go well and she doesn't begin to have any improvement on her control then she goes in here. Understood?"_

"_Of course," she answered before moving in to lay a soft kiss against his lips. _

* * *

One week ago...

"_Reginald, you're not killing yourself to get the kids to return home," Addilyn stated as she sat down in the seat across from his desk. "There is a much easier way if you truly believe you need them here to save the world."_

_He glanced up from his work, with the children mostly gone they'd grown closer over the years, "And what idea do you have for me?"_

"_We simply tell them I've finally gone into labor after all these years," she replied, wearing a smirk._

"_You can not guarantee that will bring them around but a funeral ensures it," he answered, shaking his head. _

"_Well I'm not ok with losing you so can we try my idea?" she protested, pushing for her plan, "Vanya and I are close so I know she'll return. Luther will be thrilled to leave the moon. Please, just to humor me. If it doesn't work, I'll kill you myself," she added, though they both knew she never would._

_Reginald sighed deeply, "Fine, it's easier to just let you have your way."_


	2. Chapter 2

Addilyn's plan worked and one by one each of the children returned home, to the academy.

Allison was the first to arrive.

"How far along is the labor?" Allison yelled as she walked through the front door.

Addilyn stepped out of the living room wearing a smile, "Allison, I'm so happy you're here. I told a little fib when I said the baby was coming but your father needs all of us. He and I will tell you more once everyone arrives."

Allison laughed, "I should have known you'd use that someday. Alright," she wrapped her arms around her friend, now that they were sort of the same age, "I'll be in my room."

Once Allison was up the stairs, Luther stepped through the front door to see Addilyn standing there.

"You don't look like you're in labor," Luther stated before hugging her. She had always been the nurturer during their childhoods even with their robot mother around.

"I'm not," she confessed, "But I promise you all are here for something more important. Do you hate me?"

Luther smirked, "I could never. Is Allison here?"

"She just went up to her room," Addilyn replied, everyone knew those two had been in love for years. Luther gave a simple nod before he moved to climb the stairs.

Reginald appeared behind Addilyn. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, "It seems your idea has worked."

"I told you," she replied leaning into his embrace, "So do you think I'll ever be done being pregnant," she commented as his hands moved around her belly.

He sighed, "I really don't know, my dearest. I am grateful that somehow the child has remained healthy all these years. It's like you have been frozen in time."

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Diego, in his vigilante costume. "So, are you finally going to pop, Addi?" he said.

Addilyn shook her head, "No, I brought you here under fake pretenses. Things are still serious and we'll discuss once the others arrive."

Diego wanted to say more but Reginald was there so he chose to go to his old room.

Klaus stumbled in shortly after, "Addi, Father," he slurred, clearly high, "I suppose you're not having a baby today?"

Addilyn shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"No problem," he pranced into the study, "There's plenty of liquor here."

"Some things never change," Addilyn sighed, "Just one more."

She noticed Reginald's expression had changed as he moved around her, by her side, "You're thinking about Five aren't you?"

"I wish I hadn't been so hard on him," he answered, "He never would have left if I had just listened and worked with him."

Addilyn reached out and placed her hand on his arm, "You did what you thought was best. He will come back someday. I believe that deep in my heart," she tried to reassure him.

Reginald didn't say another word but instead disappeared just as Vanya walked through the front door. He still had guilt from his idea to lock her up when Addilyn had been correct and worked with Vanya to hone her skills.

Addilyn raced toward Vanya and wrapped her up in her arms, "I'm so glad you came!"

"How could I not?" Vanya replied as they released each other, "You're finally going to have this baby!" she exclaimed placing her hand on Addilyn's stomach.

Addi got a guilty look on her face, "Not exactly, though I wish that were true. There's an emergency and we needed everyone here. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Vanya replied, "So, what's the big situation?"

"Go get settled," she urged, "You're all here so we'll talk in just a little while."

Vanya nodded before she traipsed up the stairs as the others had leaving Addilyn alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why have you called us all here?" Klaus asked later that evening when they were all sitting for dinner.

Reginald signaled to Addilyn to explain knowing the children wouldn't want to hear from him.

Addilyn stood up, "Your father always seems to know what's coming, as you all know. He believes the world will end in eight days unless we can stop it," she shared before pausing to let everyone take her words in.

"So you brought us here to become a team again and save the world?" Diego asked, shaking his head. "We haven't been united since we were children."

Allison nodded, "He's not wrong. Do we know who or what we have to stop to prevent the world from ending?"

Addilyn looked to Reginald because he hadn't told her anything further.

Reginald stood, "I'm very aware that none of you want to hear from me and you all believe I was a terrible father. That is not important right now. What matters is the man who will destroy our world. He is one of the forty-three. One I wasn't able to collect. His abilities are much like Vanya's however, he has no control over them and he will discover them within the coming days unless we stop him," he explained before sitting down.

"Does this bad guy have a name?" Luther asked while taking a bite of his meal, relieved to have real food again.

Reginald nodded, "Yes he does, Harold Jenkins. He tried to join us a few years back but I shunned him, probably adding to his spiral toward darkness," confessing to some of his flaws.

Diego shook his head, "When is this guy supposed to end the world? How much time have you given us to accomplish this task?" he asked.

Reginald replied, "Eight days."

The table erupted in arguments where no one voice could be heard.

Finally, Vanya yelled to get everyone's attention, "We can't solve anything like this! Dad, do you have a plan for us?"

Allison spoke before Reginald could answer, "This might be off topic but why have you not just performed a c-section on Addi to get the baby out? I was pregnant and I barely made it through nine months. I can't image years."

Addi was surprised, "Where'd that come from? I think the end of the world trumps my eternal pregnancy."

Luther spoke up, "Allison makes a good point. We know you haven't always had our best interests at heart, Dad. So why haven't you taken the baby out?"

Reginald glanced at Addi and then around the table at his children. This was a make or break moment for their family because his answer could gain their trust or push them further away. "Addilyn is safe while she's with child," he began, "I don't know if she'll be protected after she gives birth so yes, I have made a selfish decision to leave her pregnant. I loved a woman once and I lost her," he revealed, "I vowed to never love again but Addilyn changed that and I don't want to lose her. And, it benefited you all during your training to have her stay pregnant because it made her immune to your various attacks."

The room went silent after he finished explaining. Addi was the first to break the quiet. She wanted to say more but thought she should speak privately with Reginald on some of what he shared. "Regardless of anyone's motivations over the years," she started as she stood from the table, "We have to save the world or there won't be any reason for me to have this baby or any of us to even care to resolve our many issues. Can we at least unify on this one subject, for now?"

No one answered and Vanya was about to reply when a sudden storm began outside. It wasn't a normal storm and everyone went outside to investigate.

Reginald moved protectively in front of Addi while Luther and Diego stood in front of the entire group.

"Reginald, what is that?" Addi asked, her voice a little shaky as she saw what was really happening outside.

He reached behind him to grab a hold of her hand.

Suddenly a portal, that was the only way to describe it, appeared and then someone came through it.

The family backed up just slightly as the storm stopped just as quickly as it had started and the new person was revealed as Five.

"Can I get a cup of coffee?" Five broke the shocked silence, "We only have eight days to stop the world from ending so you guys might want to close your mouths and follow me inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Five went straight into the house while the others followed in bewilderment. Reginald couldn't believe Five had returned after all these years.

"Where did you go?" Reginald asked, breaking the ice with his long lost son.

Five frustratedly looked through the cupboards as he spoke, "I went to eight days from now and then I lived for years alone until I came back. And from the look of my body, I did something wrong."

"So Dad wasn't lying when he said the world would end in eight days?" Luther questioned now that Five had validated what Reginald shared.

Five shook his head, "I'm not sure how he knows," he glanced toward his Father, "But yes. And the only clue we have is this glass eye," he threw it on to the table, letting it roll for everyone to see.

Vanya was shocked, "So Dad knows the name of the person and you know he has one eye. Let's just look him up in the records and stop him. We can lock him up in that chamber you made for me," she looked at Reginald who frowned at the memory.

"He can't just be locked up," Five replied, "He has to die and he probably won't be our only problem. Do you guys want to go to the diner and get coffee with me?"

Vanya, Luther, Diego, and Allison nodded before Five looked at Addi and his Father.

"You guys go," Addi urged, "The coffee ban doesn't matter because you're all," she paused when she looked at Five, "adults. I have to talk to Reginald anyway."

Reginald wasn't looking forward to their conversation as he got up and walked to his office while the others left and Addi followed him once everyone else was gone.

"Can we talk?" Addi asked once she was inside his study.

He glanced up, shaking his head, "I made those decisions to keep you safe and for my own selfish reasons. And now with the world about to end, we can't have a baby to protect so I won't perform a c-section."

She moved closer to him and gestured for him to push out his chair so she could sit on his lap. He complied.

"I'm not mad at you, Reginald," she began, "I completely understand your motives and I've never minded being pregnant. At this point, not being pregnant kind of scares me. However, I do have one issue I'd like to bring up with you," she paused to gauge his reaction.

He sighed deeply, "What is it, my dear?"

She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his fae, "I would like you to treat me more like a lover and your wife. Ever since you discovered my abilities, you've regarded me more as a member of the team. I want to be a member of this group but I also need a little bit of tenderness from you," she stopped to let him absorb her words.

Reginald took her face into his hands and pulled her closer so he could place his lips to hers. He had been affectionate over the past week but before that it had been years. Addi deepened the kiss while running her hand under his lapel.

"Sir," Pogo's voice interrupted them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but don't you think it would be wise to gather the children back and begin to look into this Harold Jenkins?"

Reginald shook his head, "Yes, that would be wise but right now I'm busy. Please shut the door and leave us," he replied causing Pogo to exit the study.

Reginald resumed their kiss as he helped Addi to stand and sit up on his desk so he could maneuver himself between her legs.


End file.
